


We'll find a way

by somelikeitpink



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hint of Angst, M/M, Mpreg, based on dan's comment once, mpreg!phil, parent!phan if you squint, phil is preggers, seriously if thats not your thing don't read it, tatinof tour, things that aren't biologically possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelikeitpink/pseuds/somelikeitpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would happen if you had a baby with the last person you kissed?”<br/>“there would be a serious breach in the laws of biology.”</p>
<p>Sometimes stuff happens. Even if it's impossible.</p>
<p>(Aka theres not really enough mpreg for phan out there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll find a way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My group of people. They know who they are.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+group+of+people.+They+know+who+they+are.).



“What would happen if you had a baby with the last person you kissed?”  
“there would be a serious breach in the laws of biology.”

It had been a joke. Of course it had been a joke. Dan remembered laughing as he typed out the answer, the thrill of hinting about the most important person in his life still coursing through his veins. 

Of course it had been impossible. The last person he had kissed had been Phil, and he was as sure of him being a man as he was of himself being one. (He could testify that if necessary, he had been up and close with Phil often enough to know by then).

 

Over the years lots of the answers he had given then had come back to haunt him, most of them in the form of tumblr posts, collecting evidence of just how absolutely in love Dan had been from the very start.   
Dragging his personal life back up and up again, making it impossible for him to forget and deny what he had once admitted to so freely. 

 

He had not expected this to come back though. It seemed like a twisted kind of joke as he stared back down at the black and white scan, held out to him by Phil, who was paler than even usual.  
“Say something.” he begged him.  
‘there would be a serious breach in the laws of biology’ 

 

It should have been a routine visit. With Phil’s carsickness being awful during the tour that had brough them around the UK, he had decided to go back to the doctors, seeing if there was any way to get something to manage it while going to America. 

He had expected him to come back with some medicine, or maybe some anecdote about how the doctor had been completely useless, or maybe them having discovered that Phil had developed some new kind allergy or intolerance to something ridiculous.  
Anything but.. well this. 

 

“I know it’s… come on Dan please say something.” The panicked note in Phil’s voice what made Dan’s head snap up. It wouldn’t help to get caught up in his head now. He could do that once Phil was safely asleep by his side, during the gloomy hours of the morning when it was just him and his thoughts.

Gently he tugged on Phil’s free hand until he was sitting right next to him, a small chuckle escaping him as he tried to focus back on the situation.  
“We really couldn’t do something the normal way for once could we? We just had to make it more complicated for us… You know usually gay couples just… adopt?”

Dan’s joke made the worry lines on Phil’s face disappear, his head now bowed as he laughed about just how ridiculous this was. He didn’t notice that tears slipped down his face as he did, but as always Dan noticed the things Phil didn’t see himself.

“I love you. Weird and unusual as always.. We’ll find a way.” Pulling him into a tight embrace, Dan knew he’d always make sure Phil knew that. 

 

——————

 

The doctor had been talking for the last hour, trying to explain the weird twist in biology that had made this situation possible for them.  
They sat across the large table from him, their hands clasped between them, fingers interlaced as they tried to listen as much as they could.

 

But did it matter how it had happened? Dan wasn’t sure if it did.   
Somehow they had managed something that was so far outside out of their reach before that they didn’t even waste a thought on it.   
They had managed to create something tangible, something their love alone had created and he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to have the magic from that thought taken away just yet.  
He knew love wasn’t the reason for kids to be created, had seen it in his own parents that it often wasn’t, but this… their kid was. 

 

And in the end there was only one question left for him. “Will Phil be safe?” he asked after the Doctor had finished his lecture, glancing at the man beside him.   
Phil was pale, had been since they had found out, the constant sickness not helping with the worry of what this meant for them.

“We will make it as safe as we can..” 

Not good enough Dan thought. “He needs to be safe. I will not.. he is the priority.” His voice got caught as he spoke, and he could feel Phil squeeze his hand as he noticed as well.   
“Dan…”   
“No. I’m not arguing about this.. If this means risking your life then we aren’t doing this. This isn’t Twilight.”

The doctor smiled as he looked between them, leaning forward on his table.   
“I promise Mr. Howell. Pregnancies are always a risk, even if their conceived under normal circumstances. But Mr. Lester will be as safe as he can be. I talked to my specialist colleagues, they are positive that we will be able to make this as secure as any pregnancy can be.”

Dan sank back into the chair, nodding as for now he was satisfied with the answer. 

“What about the tour?” Phil suddenly said and if Dan hadn’t seen one thing coming, it had been this.  
“Phil you can’t be serious..”   
“Will I be able to do the tour?” Ignoring Dan beside him, Phil looked back at the Doctor, determination written all over his face.  
“I would say.. if you are careful to rest in between and avoid any accidents and make sure that you adapt if the strain becomes too much.. I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to do it. You’re early on in the pregnancy, and while we have to be careful and monitor you a bit already, we could always have your check ups in America.”

 

It wasn’t what Dan had wanted to hear. The thought of Phil on tour now, possibly risking what they had now just not to disappoint anybody…  
“I want to do it Dan.” His voice pulled him out of his thoughts again, Dan looking over to him with a helpless expression.   
“It’s two months. We don’t even have to tell any of them yet. But they waited long enough. I can’t stand the thought of cancelling and then just sitting at home when we could at least have given it a try.. And hey..” A smile formed on Phil’s face.   
“We can hardly go on tour with a baby after.”

 

He knew he had lost before he could even start to argue, something about the glint in Phils eyes telling him there was no point in trying. “I suppose… we’ll find a way.”

——————

 

If Dan had thought being on tour had been stressful before, it was nothing compared to being on tour in a foreign country with a pregnant Phil.

They had decided not to let their fans know yet, as it would help them avoiding any possible questions that would follow with the coming out they’d also have to do.  
But even without having to worry about possible questions, there was enough to be paranoid about already.

 

Phil’s car sickness had coupled up with his morning sickness, and Dan couldn’t have been more grateful that their bedroom had their own toilet.   
He knew that the fans had noticed how pale and uncomfortable Phil looked, but they had quickly stopped any questions with a few tweets about how horrendous car journeys were for him.

Additionally Phil’s body seemed to have decided to throw the occasional migraines at him again, and some days all Dan wanted to do was scream, as he watched Phil hug fans after fans, none of them noticing the way he flinched ever so slightly as the flash of their phones went off.

If he had been sure that Phil was the strongest person he knew before, he was even more convinced now, watching him as he only shed the always happy persona once he stepped out of his dark jeans at night in the privacy of their bedroom and curling up against Dan as he closed his eyes tightly to escape the discomfort his body put him through day after day.

 

They had lost track of the cities they’ve been to, and if it wasn’t for Martyn announcing that they had made it halfway through the tour they wouldn’t have known.   
It was the little things that made them hold on during the day, the small touches they allowed themselves in front of others or hidden in the darkness of the curtains backstage.   
The reassuring glances they gave each other over the heads of fans, Dan trying his best to make up for Phil’s sometimes dimmed mood by being extra cheerful.

He knew that the fans had noticed, had seen the question that were raised despite their best attempts but for now they could be ignored, left on the corners of tumblr and twitter were they were voiced. 

 

At night though was when they could let go, wrapped around each other, and were able to say what they couldn’t with thousands of eyes watching them.  
“My shirt is starting to get a bit tighter.” Phil murmured, his arm draped over Dans middle lazily.  
“I really hope the little bean isn’t continuing to grow as quickly. Otherwise I’ll be a walrus by the end of the tour.”   
Dan snorted quietly, his fingers playing around with the strands of Phils hair that had gotten tangled in the back.  
“You’ll hardly be a walrus.. “   
"You say that now. I’ll waddle on stage and then you’ll have to do all the rest by yourself.”   
“In your dreams maybe, you spork. You’re not getting out of this now..”

A small chuckle was shared, their heads tilting together as Dans hand drifted to the small bump that had already formed. Even if he knew Phil was joking, that they wouldn’t have been able to see it yet, he knew that he could feel it.   
The still small part of his stomach that had gotten tighter, only noticeable when touched. Gently his long fingers fanned out, tracing figures on Phil’s skin. He couldn’t wait until he could properly feel it, this thing that had completely turned their life around.  
“We’ll find a way..”

——————

“Home sweet home!” Dan exclaimed happily, falling face first into the couch that they hadn’t seen once in the last two months. “God how much I missed you.”  
“Should I be worried that you’re gonna leave me for the couch?” Dan barely turned his head, just enough to see Phil leaning on the doorframe that lead into their living room. 

“I’m sorry to tell you but you’re sort of stuck with me now.” raising an eyebrow he glanced down on his belly, barely concealed by the loose fitting T-shirt Phil wore.  
“Well thank god, I don’t think the couch would be as good in bed as you are.” A pillow hit him right into the face before Phil disappeared laughing into the hallway again.

 

The tour was finally over and as much as it had been fun the first time around, overall the added stress of him worrying over Phil had made this one even more exhausting.  
Dan knew it wasn’t over though.   
They had a video to make, an explanation to give for why they would soon disappear from their screens for a little while.   
(Phil anyway. And Dan knew that he wouldn’t even have to explain that his own non existent upload schedule would be even more sporadic than it already was.)

But for now, all he wanted to do was revel in the fact that they were home again.   
Take a few days to come back to themselves, away from prying eyes that followed their every step.

 

As Phil had predicted it had gotten trickier and harder with every passing day to ignore the way his body changed.   
For once it had been in their favour that Phil had always been extremely lanky as most of the fans just talked it off as him finally gaining weight, the tons of pictures of waffles that he posted on his twitter seemingly confirming that theory.

Even if he didn’t admit it to Phil just yet, he loved the way he could see their baby grow, feeling it right underneath his hands.   
Soon they would have to discuss what they’d do about their apartment.   
They had talked about moving before they had found out about the baby, using the money they had made with the book and tour to buy a house in one of the quieter parts of London, but the thought of moving everything now, having to worry about Phil putting too much strain on himself once more, immediately killed that idea for now.

 

They would convert his room into a nursery, giving the baby it’s own room and even Phil wasn't allowed to know how Dan had spend the long nights in the tour bus on pinterest, making folders after folders with inspiration for how they would fill the now colourless room with life, making it a proper adventure land for their baby.

 

They had found the gender out at the last scan in america, but decided to keep it to themselves for now, not matter how much Phil’s mum begged them to tell her.  
The Lesters had been so supportive it sometimes made him want to cry with relief, immediately rechoicing in the addition to the family (and if Dan had blushed as Kathryn had exclaimed how handsome the baby would be with Dan as a father, nobody was the wiser.)

His own family had been more reserved, but he knew that was all he could have expected from them. They would get around once the original awkwardness of the how could be ignored. 

“Daaaaaan.. where did you put my coffee?” Dan chuckled as Phil’s voice interrupted him once more. “Theres just this awful decaf stuff..”   
Slowly Dan moved to stand up, readying himself to argue once more with Phil about the appropriate amount of coffee in his state.   
He’ll find a way to convince him.

——————

“So thats about it.. I know its a bit much to take in, and I promise we will answer as much of your questions as we feel appropriate but for now thats all we wanted to say. Anything to add Phil?”

“Just know that I’m fine and theres nothing to worry about, we are both fine… and it’s all quite exciting actually.”

“Yes it is.. so we will see you after our little break.. “ 

“Well soon not so little anymore..” 

“You’re awful… Remind me why I’m with you again?”

“You love me.. despite the amazing puns.”

“Awful really.. what am I thinking… anyway.. don’t worry we have stuff in the works for in-between and after, and we will be back on your screens and in your ears before you know it.”

“We’ll find a way back to you…”

 

——————

@danisnotonfire: look at this amazing painting our friend @wirrow made for the nursery! If that won’t inspire good dreams I don’t know what will! instagram.com/p/AElo7asJvMf

@amazingphil: @danisnotonfire now that you’ve spend the last half an hour trying to get the best angle of this, I’m still missing the popcorn you promised me…

@danisnotonfire: @amazingphil you know you’re not an invalid.. the kitchen is ten steps away..

@amazingphil: fight me @danisnotonfire, the deal was 2 hours of kanye for the baby in exchange for you making dinner and popcorn tonight… is that how you treat the father of your child? 

@danisnotonfire: @amazingphil is an emotional blackmail mastermind. Don’t let him convince you otherwise. Of course the baby needs to learn of the king soon enough. 

@amazingphil: @danisnotonfire I’ll find a way to take over the world.. just wait.

 

——————

In the end it’s much simpler than they thought it would.   
After months of late nights, a dozen almost accidents with Phil tripping over his feet at the end since he couldn’t see them anymore and even more worrying from Dan’s side, it seems almost anti climatic as they walk into the hospital on the day that they made the appointment with the doctor for the c-section. 

I love you’s are exchanged as they separate for the moment, while Dan gets scrubbed up to follow Phil into the room.

It had been easier than they thought. While the uproar had been bigger than they liked, the sensation of a male pregnancy in a gay celebrity couple that hadn’t been out prior even making it to the front page of several magazines, their fans had been fantastic.   
Shutting up anybody who dared to go to far, almost to the point of forcing Dan and Phil to step in and ask them to calm down. 

They had done few videos in between, Phil sometimes dropping in at Dan’s liveshows, the fans going crazy every time they showed the progress of turning Dan’s former bedroom into the nursery.   
Hundreds of gifs of Dan staring at Phil lovingly, the few touches they had allowed themselves in front of the camera captured in every media possible.

But in the end it didn’t matter. It had always come back to this. It came back to the two of them sitting on a hospital bed somewhere in London, holding their little baby girl between them.  
Without anybody else to interrupt as they gently kissed her small head, only able to tear their eyes away from her to look into each others tear-filled ones.  
It didn’t matter how it had been possible. The doctors explanations and the articles they had read. It didn’t matter that she had been a weird twist of biology. She was their miracle.

“We are parents.” Phil whispered quietly, the exhausting slurring his words. “Look at her she’s so.. small.”   
“Yeah she is.” Dan said softly, her body small enough for him to just hold her in both hands.   
Wetly Phil chuckled. “How are we supposed to do this?”  
“We’ll find a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I kept out any explanations on purpose so it's up to you to imagine how this is possible.  
> Since I enjoyed writing this so much... if you do want more... please let me know, I'd love to make this into a series. 
> 
> And if you are waiting for "To build a home with you" to update.. I'M SO SORRY... I just got a writers block on that atm. But I promise I'll finish it.


End file.
